Yu Yu Hakusho: Frozen Heart
by DarkCryonic
Summary: pov's hiei. Shonen ai."Se sentó de forma nerviosa. Bueno, eso nunca lo confesaría de forma abierta, pero ¡qué demonios! estaba muerto de nervios. Llevaba semanas dándole vuelta a extraños pensamientos..."
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es una historia que le escribí a mi padawuan. Aunque aún no la concluyo, pienso que poniéndola aquí, me veré en la obligación de concluirla para ella._

_Mis saludos cordiales_

_Dc_

* * *

**Frozen heart**

**

* * *

**

**por **

**DarkCryonic**

* * *

Se sentó de forma nerviosa. Bueno, eso nunca lo confesaría de forma abierta, pero ¡qué demonios! estaba muerto de nervios. Llevaba semanas dándole vuelta a extraños pensamientos... y no sólo eso, había tenido uno que otro sueño que lo había hecho darse de cabeza contra algunos árboles esperando algo de "amnesia milagrosa".

Había optado por no abandonar el Makai, para evitar todo contacto con la fuente de sus problemas. Porque, en verdad, era un PROBLEMA. Él que nunca había tenido que lidiar con este tipo de cosas tan humanas o de demonios débiles, se empezaba a sentir tan patético como Kuwabara siguiendo a su hermana, claro que él lo era más aún... porque se veía insanamente siguiendo a nadie menos que a Kurama. Y siendo sinceramente cruel consigo, sabía que era lo más loco de la historia demoníaca.

Se dejó caer sentado en la entrada del templo de Genkai con cansancio. La doncella de hielo se había alejado por un momento para ir a buscar algo de comer, y sólo quedaba la maestra a su lado quien le miraba de vez en cuando esperando alguna cosa que tenía que venir de él. Se removió cambiando la espada de lugar.

**-¿Qué te molesta?—**Le preguntó la anciana, algo cansada de esperar.

Él le devolvió una leve mirada sin mucho significado y sin emitir sonido alguno como respuesta.

**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vimos en el Ningenkai…**

**-No hay necesidad de que venga tan seguido…-**Dijo en voz baja.

**-Pensé que…-**Pero sus palabras quedaron a medio acabar ya que Yukina llegaba de vuelta con una bandeja.

Pasó toda la tarde acompañando a las mujeres en el templo. Por lo menos, no había dejado de estar allí. Estaba cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de hermano. Nada más que eso. Y apenas bajara el sol volvería al Makai por otro largo periodo.

Paseó sus ojos por los árboles florecidos del templo. Sonrió tontamente al cruzársele un vago pensamiento seguido de una imagen por su cabeza. Era tan absurdo todo. No tenía sentido. Se puso de pie con firmeza listo para volver a los dominios demoniacos cuando al levantar la vista hacia el sendero se encontró con quien no quería. Sus pies se quedaron clavados en el suelo. Sus manos se empuñaron de forma inconsciente. Su mente gritaba "vete", pero por alguna razón se quedó allí mientras el otro caminaba hacia ellos en silencio, pero sin quitar aquella sonrisa.

**-Así que estás de visita, Hiei.—**Dijo después de saludar con una venia a la anciana y a Yukina. Hiei miró hacia el lado contrario como de costumbre.

**-Ya me voy.—**Dijo. La doncella de hielo se le acercó para despedirle. Genkai sólo le dio una de sus miradas sabias, esas que decían que sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

**-¿Tan pronto?-**Dijo Kurama mirándole con curiosidad. Tuvo la necesidad de excusarse con alguna cosa, pero calló. No era su costumbre hacerlo. Nunca le había dado explicaciones de sus actos a nadie, menos a él. Y no pensaba empezar en este preciso momento. Además no haría más que dejarse en evidencia. Y ya bastante tenía con parecer el de siempre.

**-Joven Hiei, venga a visitarnos pronto.—**Dijo la chica sonriendo con amabilidad. Hiei asintió sin mediar palabras y antes de que siquiera lo pensara, ya había desaparecido del lugar para detenerse en un árbol algo alejado para echar el último vistazo al templo. Cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza. Apretó las manos nuevamente, y desapareció.

Kurama se sentó junto a la anciana que bebía una taza de té con aquella tranquilidad que sólo da la experiencia.

**-Hiei… él dijo alguna cosa…-**Preguntó Kurama con curiosidad.

**-No. Ya sabes, aparece y desaparece como de costumbre. Aunque esta visita tardó más tiempo, y tengo la sensación que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a venir por estos lados.**

Kurama se quedó mirando los árboles con interés mientras el silencio era sólo cortado a veces por la breve conversación de Yukina con Genkai.

**-El joven Hiei parece triste.—**Dijo Yukina, de pronto, atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo en ella.

**-¿Triste?**

**-Sí. Por lo menos, me lo pareció.** –Dijo la muchacha.

**-Quizás se siente solo.—**Dijo Genkai como si nada.

**-Puede ser.—**Murmuró Kurama poniéndose de pie.—**Ya es hora de que vuelva a casa.**

Hiei estaba quieto sobre el poste de luz eléctrica. Se había quedado allí contemplando las luces lejanas de la ciudad. Todo parecía tan nostálgico. Supuso que hacer aquello era parte de su PROBLEMA. Se estaba volviendo demasiado ansioso. Su voluntad estaba haciendo cosas que su conciente le tiraba en la cara como una debilidad. Pero no importaba lo que hiciera, siempre terminaba cayendo en el juego.

Ni siquiera había llegado a alejarse lo suficiente del templo de Genkai. Se había quedado quieto en aquel lugar mirando a lo lejos. Le había parecido interesante quedarse allí por un instante, pero ya llevaba una hora. Y su cuerpo no mostraba intensión de quitarse y volver al Makai a seguir con su trabajo de guardián.

La noche estaba fresca y tranquila, ningún parecido a las noches en el Makai, siempre tormentosas y hasta estresantes. La brisa fresca agitó su capa levemente trayéndole nuevamente de sus pensamientos a la realidad.

Sus sentidos se despertaron de golpe. Bajó la vista al suelo y comprobó con algo de espanto que en la base del poste estaba Kurama apoyado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como esperando.

**-Ya te diste cuenta que estoy aquí…-**Dijo Kurama elevando la vista y mirándole con gracia.

Bufó con enojo, pero para consigo. Estaba dejándose demasiado en evidencia. Miró por última vez el paisaje y se dejó caer al suelo con su acostumbrada gracia.

**- ¿Pasa algo?—**Preguntó Kurama. **-¿Te noto extraño?**

**-Estoy igual que siempre…-**Contestó con normalidad.

**-Yukina dijo que parecías triste.—**Dijo el pelirrojo mirándole con fijeza. Sonrió de medio lado con aquella mirada hasta cierto grado cruel. Se cruzó de brazos.—**OK, sé que no me vas a decir nada de lo que sucede si es que sucede alguna cosa… Pero quiero repetirte algo que ya sabes, soy tu amigo así que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas algo.**

Hiei sintió una opresión en el pecho al escuchar las palabras de Kurama.

**-Lo sé. No te pongas tan melodramático, Kitsune. Ya debo volver.—**Dijo retrocediendo un par de pasos hacia la penumbra.

**-Pero…**

**-Nos vemos la próxima vez.—**Dijo desapareciendo de golpe y, esta vez, corrió hasta llegar al Makai y no se detuvo hasta estar bien seguro dentro del bosque.

Las noches en el Makai eran diferentes, ya lo sabía. Se quedó sobre el gran árbol bajo la lluvia y los rayos que cruzaban el cielo. No quiso volver con Mukuro. Se quedó allí bajo el frío porque se sentía igual que aquella noche. Estaba allí porque era su única manera de calmar lo que fuera que le molestara. Estaba confundido, agotado y triste.

Apoyó su mano en el tronco del árbol y se resbaló por él hasta quedar sentado en la rama. Por un momento llegó a pensar que nada le importaba. Que podría caerle un rayo y él ni se movería.

Amistad. Era primera vez, que la amistad le dolía tanto.

Cuando no pudo tener los ojos abiertos, se durmió.

No soñó. Y no era algo fuera de lo común. A veces, creía que era más bien algo bueno. Una forma de controlar sus miedos internos…Un poco de descanso para el alma.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, encontrándose con el cielo casi blanco del alba demoníaca. El frío era intenso. La lluvia había dejado de caerle encima en algún momento que no llegó a ver. Miró levemente alrededor. Estaba tan cansado de todo aquello, de esa sensación que le quitaba las ganas de patearle el trasero al mundo. Estaba tan apagado, que dudaba seriamente de poder usar el Dragón Negro aún si su vida dependiera de ello.

¿Sería que sus llamas habían sido extinguidas? ¿Sería que ya no había sentido alguno que perseguir?

Había encontrado el país de las doncellas de hielo, luego a su hermana. Había pagado con su trabajo la paz con el Reikai. Parecía no haber nada más que hacer. Nada más.

La imagen de Kurama le vino a la mente causándole una punzada en el pecho. Respiró con fuerza, mientras cerraba los ojos por un instante para recuperar la fuerza de voluntad para salir de allí e ir a la fortaleza móvil de Mukuro y seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

Kurama miraba el techo de su cuarto con cierto grado de inquietud. Por primera vez se sentía bastante confundido con la reacción de Hiei. Nunca antes le había parecido tan lejano. Era como sí el youkai no quisiese que él viera alguna cosa de él.

...

* * *

**Continuará**

**DC**

**CHILE 2010**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozen Heart**

**

* * *

**

**II**

**

* * *

**

**Por **

**DarkCryonic**

**

* * *

**

Kurama miraba el techo de su cuarto con cierto grado de inquietud. Por primera vez se sentía bastante confundido con la reacción de Hiei. Nunca antes le había parecido tan lejano. Era como sí el youkai no quisiese que él viera alguna cosa de él. Aunque por otro lado los demonios eran así. No tenían necesidad de estar siempre pegados a otros. No había concepto de pertenencia o de lugar. Quizás sólo ahora que era medio humano venía a darse cuenta de estas diferencias.

A veces se sorprendía deseando que Hiei se quedara más tiempo con él en sus visitas. Pero por otro, sabía que era una estupidez si quiera pedirle al dueño del jagan que se quedara más tiempo, porque éste le exigiría una excusa y no creía tener una lo suficientemente convincente para decirle.

Tenía que conformarse con esa sensación de frialdad que le quedaba en el pecho cada vez que le veía partir para no volver a verlo por largo tiempo. No se sentía con derecho de solicitarle nada. Si siquiera el que se quedara unos minutos más para seguir en medio de la sensación de tener algo en común con alguien, como conectado a un sentido que perdía la mayor parte del tiempo.

* * *

Pasaron tres meses antes de que Hiei se viera en la obligación de volver al templo de Genkai. Habían necesitado algunas hierbas del Makai para unas infusiones y él se había hecho cargo de hacerse con las hierbas y de llevarlas en el menor tiempo.

No se podría decir que había mejorado algo su condición de enamorado, pero su máscara de frialdad estaba haciendo un buen efecto. Genkai le había mirado con fijeza al verle atravesar el umbral de la puerta con el encargo bajo el brazo. Por otro lado, Yukina había mantenido su mirada tranquila en cada cosa que él hacia como queriendo descubrir algo, pero aún así ninguna de las dos preguntó algo que delatara sus pensamientos.

Una mano de Genkai en su brazo lo hizo detenerse de golpe y terminar sentado frente al fuego tomando té con ellas en medio de un silencio nada molesto, mientras las hierbas que había traído eran hervidas sobre el fuego.

* * *

Frente a la ventana del Kitsune las cosas seguían siendo las mismas. El mismo árbol, el mismo jardín, la misma gente circulando envueltas en sus abrigos. Demasiado igual. Demasiado perpetuo en la memoria y en el corazón. Sus impulsos de salir huyendo no habían dejado de asaltarle desde que había llegado. La botellita de cristal entre sus manos estaba aún tibia y eso le recordaba que tenía que entregársela luego para que tuviera efecto.

Había sido una gran sorpresa enterarse que la infusión era para Kurama.

Con resolución saltó al marco de la ventana y entró en el cuarto, encontrando al pelirrojo recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados y tapado hasta el mentón con varias mantas.

**-Pensé que los Kitsunes no se enfermaban**.—Dijo mientras caminaba por el lugar con seguridad. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar al que parecía estar entreabriendo los ojos para verle. –**Te traje el remedió que hizo Yukina y Genkai. Así que despierta y bébetelo. —**Dijo acercándose a la cabecera para dejar el frasco sobre la mesita junto a su cama.

**-Hiei…-**Murmuró Kurama mientras abría más los ojos y le miraba con algo que creyó era alegría.

**-Cada día pareces más humano. —**Soltó como burla el pelinegro desviando sus ojos del chico y concentrándose en salir pronto de allí.

**-¿Por eso te vas?—**Preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendiéndole. Giró a verle con preocupación. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con lo otro? Los ojos brillosos del pelirrojo le hicieron tener una teoría. Se tomó la molestia de acercar su mano a la frente del otro y notar que su sospecha estaba más que acertada. _Fiebre_. Volvió a tomar el frasco abriéndolo con cuidado y acercándose al pelirrojo lo levantó lo suficiente como para que bebiera sin derramar.

**-Se supone que eres inteligente… ¿cómo demonios terminaste así…?-**Decía mientras acomodaba a Kurama. —**Te estás volviendo descuidado...—**Agregó mientras veía al pelirrojo cerrar los ojos y volverse a dormir.

Hiei se dio media vuelta y se acercó a la ventana para irse.

* * *

La pregunta del Kitsune no se le quedaba quieta en la cabeza. ¿Por qué Kurama pensaría que él se estaba alejando porque le molestaba su lado humano? ¿Qué acaso no lo conocía aunque fuera un poco? ¿Por qué entonces le salía con una pregunta tan estúpida?

* * *

El cuarto nunca le había parecido tan grande y oscuro. Fue lo primero que pensó cuando abrió los ojos sintiendo algo más repuesto que la última vez que había estado conciente. La imagen de Hiei le hizo sentarse de golpe logrando que su cerebro le reclamase el movimiento brusco con una punzada en la frente.

**-Quédate quieto. —**Dijo una voz como orden. Sus ojos buscaron por el lugar hasta dar con una silueta junto a la ventana que resaltaba algo por la poca luz que se colaba.

**-Pensé que te había imaginado. —**Dijo Kurama tratando de despabilarse.

**-¿Por qué estás herido?—**Preguntó a boca de jarro Hiei, quien se había permitido observar a Kurama de manera más detallada mientras éste seguía dormido. —**En el mundo humano no hay alguien que pueda herirte.**

**-No es importante**. —Dijo Kurama apoyando su cuerpo en la pared junto a su cama, sintiendo que el frío de ésta lo ayudaba a despabilarse con más rapidez.

Hiei le devolvió una mirada que le dejó una extraña sensación, como si le estuviera reclamando alguna cosa que no llegaba a captar.

**-No quiero decir que no te incumba, pero es un asunto que puedo resolver por mí mismo…-**Dijo notando que el pelinegro desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana.

**-Se nota que puedes resolverlo…-**Dijo con un tono sarcástico notorio. Kurama creyó que Hiei le hacía ver que era su humanidad el problema de todo. Que si no fuera humano no tendría que estar ayudándole y siendo una molestia.

**-Lamento ser una molestia. —**Dijo el pelirrojo algo dolido por lo que creyó notar en las palabras de Hiei. Bajó la vista y se quedó mirando una de sus manos que descansaba sobre las sábanas. Todavía tenía lastimaduras en ella. Uno que otro raspón y algo de morados que desaparecerían en un par de días.

**-¿Quién fue?—**Preguntó Hiei sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Su mano se contrajo en la manta con fuerza recordando que había sido engañado de manera tonta. Si no estuviera tan apegado a sus sentimientos y recuerdos, no habría actuado tan a la ligera. Como si no tuviera nada que perder. SIEMPRE había algo que perder.

**-No le conoces. Es un viejo problema que debo resolver. —**Dijo mirándole cambiando su semblante por otro más seguro.

-**Como tú digas…-**Dijo el pelinegro de forma seca. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana abriéndola y evitando mirar a Kurama, salió por esta sin darte tiempo a Kurama a darle las gracias.

* * *

Había pasado un mes exacto desde la última vez que se habían visto. Hiei había tratado con todas las fuerzas mantenerse lejos de Minamino. Pero no podía quitarse la idea de que algo pudiera pasarle si le dejaba solo contra lo que fuera que estaba enfrentando. Aunque por otro lado, no había tenido oportunidad de enterarse de nada. Todo parecía demasiado tranquilo.

Sin saber muy bien el porqué, terminó yendo nuevamente a la casa del pelirrojo. No sabía que excusa darle a sus movimientos por el mundo humano. Ya se inventaría algo cuando estuviera allí.

**-Pensé que arreglarías el problema. —**Dijo cuando atravesó la ventana encontrándose al pelirrojo sentado sobre su cama con el pecho cubierto por vendajes y con un raspón en una de sus mejillas. El pecho de Hiei se contrajo fuertemente al verlo en ese estado. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el piso de la habitación mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo para sentarse frente a él aprovechando la poca luz que había en esa parte de la habitación.

**-Eso hice. —**Contestó el otro un minuto después, cuando salió de la sorpresa de verlo allí como si nada.

**-Supongo que si estás así, él otro debe estar peor…-**Comentó Hiei queriendo saber algo más de lo que había sucedido.

**-Digamos, que no puede estar peor**. —Contestó el pelirrojo tratando de sonreír.

Pasaron unos eternos minutos algo incómodos antes de que Kurama entrecerrara los ojos y preguntara lo que Hiei no quería contestar:

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Hiei?**

Hiei hizo una mueca. Por mero automatismo su mano acarició la empuñadura de su espada. ¿Qué podría responder?

**-De visita.** —Dijo como si fuera lo más normal, mientras sonreía de medio lado.

**-En el último año no has venido más que dos veces. **

**-¿Estás reclamándome algo?—**Preguntó el dueño del Jagan como si nada.

**-No,… yo… ¡No!** –Exclamó Kurama levantando la voz cuando su mente fue invadida por cientos de ideas que querían salir. Estaba cansado, agotado y cuanta cosa más desde hace mucho y estaba esa sensación molesta en su pecho que no le dejaba en paz… -¡**Por qué tendría que reclamarte algo!—**Dijo, esta vez con algo de desesperación, notando que le costaba respirar.

Su cuerpo se tenso por un latigazo de dolor. Levantar la voz no había sido buena idea, pero estaba tan adolorido y confuso que fue lo único que pudo hacer. Habían sido meses de interminable cuestionamiento. Siempre terminaba dándole vuelta a las mismas malditas ideas. Y siempre recaía en la misma imagen. _"Hiei yéndose por la ventana", "Hiei alejándose", "Hiei no apareciéndose por meses."_

Hiei le miraba con asombro. Kurama no era de los que perdía la paciencia, menos con él. Algo debía estar muy mal como para que si quiera le gritara.

**-Kitsune…**

**-¿Te vas de nuevo?—**Preguntó Kurama con un hilo de voz. Hiei iba a contestar algo, cuando notó que los vendajes empezaban a empaparse de sangre. **-¿Qué tengo que hacer…?—**Kurama no supo que más decir.

Hiei se puso de pie y caminó hasta el pelirrojo. Puso su mano en la mejilla lastimada del otro, mientras su corazón bombeaba a una velocidad que nunca creyó conocer. Todo el mundo estaba de cabeza. Esa era la única posibilidad. No debía haber nada más. Él estaba loco, el pelirrojo lo estaba más. Estaba desangrándose y sólo estaba reclamándole.

**-Kurama…-**Dijo lo bastante firme como para llamar la atención del otro que seguía mirando el suelo y murmurando cosas que no alcanzaba a entender.—**Si no quieres que me vaya, sólo debes decirlo.**

**-¿Pero…? ¿Tú quieres?—**Preguntó el pelirrojo aferrando sus manos a la ropa del demonio de fuego para evitar que desapareciera.

**-Sí.** –Dijo Hiei sin pensar si quiera. Kurama sonrió levemente y su cuerpo dejó de estar tenso. Sus manos dejaron de aferrarse. Hiei notó que el pelirrojo parecía estar perdiendo el conocimiento. Se adelantó a su caída y con cuidado lo dejó recostado en la cama.

* * *

Dos días pasaron antes de que pudieran enfrentarse a las palabras a medias. Las heridas medio cicatrizaron con ayuda de Yukina que había sido traída por Hiei al comprobar que el pelirrojo no estaba para hacer un viaje al templo.

**-¿Ya estás bien?**—Preguntó Hiei sin mirar al pelirrojo que se encontraba recostado mirando el cielo raso del cuarto sin emitir palabra, cosa que estaba desesperando a Hiei aunque no lo admitiera.

**-Ajá…**

**-¿Me contarás quien te hizo eso?**—Preguntó sabiendo de antemano que no lograría sacar palabra de él.

**-Ya no vale la pena. Ya se terminó y quiero olvidarme. **—Sentenció Kurama dando por cerrado el tema sin más.

Hiei se dijo mentalmente que quizás debía irse y darle espacio. Hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, pero sólo logró llamar la atención de Kurama y hacer que se le quedara viendo de una forma extraña. No tenía que usar el jagan para saber a qué se debía. Siguió con su acción, pero en vez de salir por la ventana, se sentó a los pies de la cama apoyando su espalda en la pared.

**-¿Te sientes solo?—**Preguntó Hiei después de un momento sin mirar al aludido.

-**Hiei… ¿por qué no vienes más seguido**?—Preguntó, a su vez, Kurama como si no hubiera escuchado a Hiei.

**-Yo pregunté primero… y por otro lado, debes adivinar porque no vengo… **

**-Sé que no te agradan los humanos… Pero Yukina está aquí… Los chicos…**

**-Y tú estás aquí…**-Completó Hiei al ver dudar a Kurama.

**-Sí, y yo estoy aquí.**—Repitió Kurama bajando la mirada algo avergonzado.

**-¿Te sientes solo, Kurama?—**Volvió a preguntar.

**-Extraño estar… Es una sensación rara aquí dentro…**-Dijo Kurama apuntando a su pecho.—**Como si me faltara algo… **

**-¿Algo?—**Preguntó Hiei tratando de no parecer nervioso.

**-Extraño el pasado, cuando estábamos los cuatro juntos… pero ahora es diferente… El tiempo pasa demasiado pronto y es como si me perdiera de algo. Como si hubiera algo muy importante a lo cual debo prestarle atención, pero que no soy capaz de saber qué es…**

Hiei se le quedó viendo mientras comparaba sus propias sensaciones con aquello de lo que le hablaba Kurama. Acaso había alguna remota posibilidad de que estuvieran sintiendo lo mismo. Qué aquello tuviera el mismo desenlace para los dos.

**-Nostalgia de los buenos tiempos…**-Medio afirmó, medio preguntó Hiei tratando de saber más.

Kurama le vio levemente antes de negar con seguridad.

**-Es más que nostalgia… Hiei, necesito… sé que sonará raro…pero, necesito que vengas más seguido.** —dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

**-Eh… ¿por qué?**

**-Porque este vacío desaparece cuando estás aquí…**-Hiei se quedó quieto y su rostro no pudo ser más significativo. Por un momento tuvo ganas de echarse a reír… luego, volvió a sentir esa sensación de ahogo que lo había mantenido inquieto en el Makai.

**-Así que me echas de menos**. —Afirmó de manera brusca, sorprendiendo a Kurama y a sí mismo.

**-Algo así. —**Murmuró Kurama quitando sus manos del rostro, pero sin mirar al medio koorime.

**-Te estás volviendo blando**. —Dijo Hiei para molestar a Kurama y lograr hacerlo decir más.

**-No… No es eso… Yo… **

**-Baka…**

**-¿Y eso por qué?**

Hiei sólo sonrió.

**-Esto es raro e incómodo…**-Murmuró Kurama. **—No se supone que nosotros tengamos conversaciones de este estilo.—**Dijo el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en la cama para dormir.

"_No se supone que me enamoraría de ti, tampoco_."- Pensó Hiei mientras cerraba los ojos también. La sensación dentro de él se tranquilizó. Ya no importaba mucho que iba a suceder en el futuro, por lo menos tenía aquella sensación de Kurama como excusa para estarse cerca de él. Ya luego vería que sucedía con lo que sentía él.

* * *

…..

….

FIN.

**DC-Outside**

Octubre de 2010.


End file.
